


January, already?

by notjustmom



Series: 2020 [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Watson arrives to take Holmes for a birthday supper... if you like it can be set after his return, or prior to the fall, but there is no Mary in this wee verse.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588402
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58
Collections: Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes - 6.1.2020





	January, already?

"Holmes?"

"Hmmmph? Watson?"

"Well deduced, old boy. Come on, it's time you got dressed."

"What for?"

"Your birthday dinner?"

"Nonsense. 'Tis not possibly January, let alone the sixth."

Watson sighed and pulled the early edition from his pocket and thrust it under Holmes' nose.

"The sixth of January, in the year of our Lord, eighteen hundred and -"

"Shhhhh. Far too many words for so early in the day, Watson."

"It's seven in the evening, if you bothered to look outside -"

"Nothing of import today?" Holmes asked, ignoring him completely as he perused the paper.

"The occasional scandal amongst the Royals, but nothing else of note. Sherlock."

Holmes lowered the paper and glanced up at Watson, and saw that perpetual look of worry that always seemed to be present in his lover's eyes.

"Apologies. It's just, I haven't slept all that well of late -"

"I did notice that." 

The unspoken questions lingered in the doctor's eyes, but Holmes shook his head at him and sighed as he rose from his chair. "I'll get dressed then, shall I? The Royale?"

"Where else."

"You do spoil me," Holmes called out from his dressing room.

"I do try," Watson grumbled as he sniffed the glass that sat next to Holmes' chair, then wished he hadn't as he threw open the window, and making sure no one was passing by, tossed the contents to the pavement below. "How you have managed to make it to the grand old age of -"

"You were saying?" Holmes asked as he emerged completely transformed into someone Watson barely recognized, and he gave a brief thought as to where Holmes may have acquired the rather elegant coat, and matching trousers though the thought dissolved as Holmes kissed him quite intently, as if trying to distract him, then pulled away to murmur, "Watson. It's nothing. Truly. Just a bad dream -"

"Is there anything I can do?"

Holmes smiled at him in that way he had as he shook his head and Watson finally gave up and simply offered him his arm. "Shall we?"


End file.
